Trusted Services Management (TSM) is a set of technologies that supports activities generally related to transferring information that might typically be stored in a person's physical wallet, such as the person's credit card numbers, debit card numbers, driver's license information, and so on, to a secure element on a mobile computing device, such as a MicroSD card or a Near Field Communications (NFC) sticker associated with a smartphone. Currently, some TSM services are offered to organizations, such as financial institutions, as hosted services managed by third party vendors. In dealing with third party vendors, however, organizations, such as financial institutions, may have to take additional measures to implement TSM services, which may increase the cost and complexity associated with providing such services, while decreasing revenue and information security.